Late Night Interruptions
by magicalunicorn000
Summary: Bruce gets a call in the middle of the night and has to wake a sleeping Diana.


The piercing ring of a telephone broke the peaceful silence that blanketed the bedroom. Bruce startled awake at the sound, always a light sleeper, and turned to see if Diana had also been awoken.

She had not.

"I swear you could sleep through the apocalypse." He muttered, attempting to rub the heaviness off his eyelids.

Diana's hair was sprawled all around his chest as was her body on both sides of the bed. Bruce carefully tried to pry his arm from under her, and she merely shifted away and moved so she hung off her side of the bed. Bruce remembered the time she had actually fallen off the precipice and chuckled at the startled look on her face. She had looked like a dog who had its tail stepped on, but much cuter.

His phone rang again, reminding Bruce why he was up in the first place. He picked up his ringing smartphone and was partially blinded by the fresh blue light emitted by its screen. When his vision balanced, he read the caller ID: Dick.

What was his son doing calling him at...

Bruce looked at the clock.

3:23 AM.

It was one of the few nights he had off from patrol and Dick was covering the streets of Gotham. He hoped Dick hadn't run into any serious trouble. There was only one way to find out.

Bruce hit the accept call button. "Dick? Is everything alright?" He didn't even bother whispering knowing an earthquake couldn't wake a sleeping Diana.

"Hey! Dad!" Dick nearly shouted I to the phone. There was a pause and the sound of a scuffle on the line. Bruce heard Dick say something along the lines of 'hey, stay where you are!'

"Dick?" Bruce prompted.

"Yeah, hey! Sorry Dad!"

"Everything alright?" Bruce yawned into the speaker.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, yeah! Hey can you put Mom on?"

"You called me to speak to your mother?"

"Well I knew she wouldn't answer she sleeps like the dead."

"Why do you need her?"

"Please, Bruce? I need to talk with her."

Dick only called Bruce by his name when He needed something or wanted to tease him, which actually was quite often."

"I can't guarantee I can wake her."

"Just try. Pleeeeeease."

Bruce sighed. He turned to face his wife. She was not going to apprehending awoken. Especially since they had had a late night already.

"Diana?" Bruce prodded, placing a hand on her shoulder and lightly pulling her to face him.

She stayed asleep.

"Diana?" Bruce shook a little harder.

He was rewarded for his efforts with a slight moan of annoyance from his wife.

He tried again. This time brushing her cheek and placing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

One of Diana's eyelids struggled to open, and she let out a groan. "Wumph." She huffed.

"Your son wants you." Bruce held in his laughter at how annoyed she looked.

"Which son?" Diana stretched her arms in front of her and groaned as her joints cracked. "We have a lot."

Bruce smirked, as he held out his phone to her, "Your eldest requires your attention."

Diana clumsily reaches for his phone, placing it against her ear and closing her eyes once more. "Hi baby, what do you need?" She yawned into the receiver.

Bruce heard Dick's voice come through the phone but couldn't make out what he was saying.

In reply to whatever Dick had requested, Diana sighed and said something in Greek very slowly. She paused to listen as Dick replied and then continued, "You're welcome baby. Stay safe." Another pause, then, "Love you too, bye."

Diana opened her eyes once more to look for Bruce's awaiting hand to return his phone. Bruce placed it back in its charging station on his bedside table.

He turned back to Diana, "What was that about?"

Diana yawned and stretched, then scooted over to lay on Bruce's chest once more. "The robbers he apprehended only spoke Greek. He wanted to know how to say "Looks like the only thing you successfully stole tonight, was my time."

Bruce squinted at her in disbelief, "That is the stupidest one liner I have ever heard. Why didn't you stop him?"

"Bruce it's 3 in the morning I do not have the kind of energy it takes to talk Dick out of making a cheesy one liner."

"Touché." Bruce sighed, as Diana nuzzled into the crook of his arm.

"He's a dork. He gets that from you." Diana muttered.

Bruce laughed at her jab at him. "I would retort but knowing you, you have already fallen back asleep."

His answer came in the form of deep breaths from Diana, assuring him that indeed she had fallen back I to a coma like sleep. And he would soon join her.

 **Heyyyyyyyyy so idk I literally just wrote this one shot I thought it was cute lol I love the BatFam especially with Diana as the batmom! Hahahaha leave a comment if u like!**


End file.
